When Will He See?
by MisakiSaruhiko
Summary: INDONESIAN. Rin dan Len bukan kembaran.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

"Rin!" seorang lelaki berambut pirang melambaikan tangannya ke arah seorang gadis yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama. Suasana bandara pada waktu itu sangat ramai.

Gadis itu langsung menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya itu.

"Len!" dalam hitungan detik, laki-laki itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Dengan senyuman geli, ia mengacak-acak rambut perempuan itu. Kemudian keduanya berbincang-bincang di sebuah cafe di sekitar bandara. Mereka saling berbagi cerita, kadang tertawa akan cerita masing-masing.

"Bagaimana keadaannya di Inggris?" Rin bertanya, matanya memancarkan sebuah rasa keingintahuan yang teramat sangat.

Len berhenti meneguk capucinnonya.

"Bagus.. Yah, sekolah disana lumayan enak. Seandainya kamu ikut, pasti lebih asyik," ujarnya, tanpa sadar pipi Rin memerah, hatinya berdegup dengan tak keruan.

Dari dulu Len tidak pernah menyadari kalau teman masa kecilnya itu menyukainya. Setiap kata-katanya, pujiannya, selalu membuat pipinya merah. Namun, dia tidak menyembunyikannya, karena Len tidak pernah memerhatikannya.

"Oi," Len menjentikkan jarinya, Rin terbangun dari lamunannya.

Len Kagamine adalah seorang anak dari keluarga kaya, maka Rin memaklumi kalau dia bersekolah di Inggris. Dia bisa kemana saja sedangkan Rin tidak. Mereka mulai berteman ketika sedang bermain di playground di Jepang, lebih tepatnya, Sapporo.

Sejak kecil, dia sudah memiliki banyak penggemar. Entah itu remaja yang jelas-jelas lebih tua dari Len mungil itu, atau anak-anak SD yang sering bermain di playground. Banyak orang tua yang mengatakan kalau Len pasti akan menjadi pemuda yang tampan. Pokoknya, semuanya suka padanya. Yah, itu menurut sudut pandang Rin, sih..

2 jam telah mereka habiskan untuk perbincangan hangat itu, dan tibalah saatnya untuk Len agar kembali menemui orang tuanya.

"Rin, ikut aku yuk," ajak Len seraya menjulurkan tangannya.

Rin memegang tangan itu lalu mengangguk sambil mengatakan, "Oke,"

Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju sebuah mobil limo yang sedari tadi menunggui mereka. _Pak Sopirnya sabar banget, _pikir Rin.

Akhirnya, sampailah mereka di sebuah mansion tingkat 3 yang sangat mewah. Sebuah kolam kecil dengan beberapa kursi dan meja, sepertinya untuk sekadar menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan taman disana. Tak jauh di seberang tempat sebelumnya, ada jalan setapak, kiri dan kanannya dihiasi dengan lampu dengan bentuk yang unik, serasa di Eropa.

Ada sebuah kabar burung kalau Len adalah keturunan dari keluarga bangsawan dari Inggris, Rin tak henti-hentinya terpana dengan setiap gosip-gosip itu. Ia menjadi semakin tertarik karenanya. Tetapi setiap kali ia bertanya kepada Len kalau itu benar, pemuda itu selalu menolak. Dia selalu berkata kalau dia berasal dari sebuah keluarga sederhana, yang kebetulan kaya, _kalo nggak salah gitu sih.. _

"Oiii, kok melamun aja?" tanya Len dengan lembut sambil menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan mata Rin.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Rin menyingkirkan tangan Len yang disertai dengan tawa kecil. Len keluar dari sebelah kiri lalu membuka pintu Rin di sebelah kanan. "Ayo, kita main di belakang yuk!" ajaknya.

Lagi-lagi, Rin disambut dengan pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Kolam renang yang sangat lebar, jalan setapak yang kiri-kanannya juga dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu. Air mancur terletak jauh di ujung sana. Ada lapangan basket dan tennisnya lagi! Tanpa sadar, mulut Rin sudah menganga lebar. Cukup buat disumpel pake bola tenis. *eh

Ketika Len mempersilahkannya untuk melihat-lihat, Rin segera menelusuri setiap sudut di taman belakang yang indah itu. Dia menikmati setiap pemandangannya dan berusaha untuk mengingatnya baik-baik. Len hanya tersenyum melihat Rin yang terlihat penasaran. Lama-lama, Rin mulai merasa nyaman di sini. Kemudian, Len mengajaknya untuk duduk di sebuah gazebo tidak jauh dari kolam renang. Seorang pembantu wanita datang dengan membawa dua cangkir teh chamomile dan dua potong kue Battenburg.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rin.

Rin memandangi kue berwarna pink dan kuning itu. _Ini pasti kue dari luar negeri_ batinnya. Sayangnya, matahari bersiap-siap untuk tidur, Rin harus segera pulang.

"Terima kasih buat semuanya ya, Len."

"Tunggu duluuu, bawa aja kuenya, tehnya habisin dulu," pintanya. Kadang-kadang Len bisa menjadi kekanak-kanakan. Mau tak mau, Rin meneguk habis teh hangat itu.

Setelah berpamitan, Len menawarkan untuk diantar pulang dengan limonya dengan alasan sudah malam, bahaya. Tentu saja Rin mau, ia mengangguk dengan senang hati.

"Daah!" kata Rin sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya dari jendela. Len memutuskan untuk tidak ikut karena masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa masalah di rumah. Len membalas lambaiannya dan tersenyum balik, senyuman itu seperti biasa, hangat.

* * *

**A/N: Haloo semua... Ini fanfic pertamaku di sini, dan.. karena aku adalah anggota baru, mohon sampaikan review yang baik. Di chapter ini belum ada apa-apanya, ma'af yaa.. -MisakiSaruhiko**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

Sinar yang hangat nan lembut menembus tirai-tirai berwarna oranye di kamar tidur itu. Seorang gadis berambut pirang bagaikan emas tertidur dengan pulas, mungkin dia sedang berada didalam dunia mimpi. Sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Seorang wanita masuk dengan seenaknya tanpa mengetuk pintu dan membuka tirai-tirai yang masih menutup. Dia menghela nafas lalu berteriak dengan volume yang cukup keras, sampai-sampai tetangga di sebelah terbangun. "RIN! BANGUN! DASAR PEMALAS! SUDAH JAM 06:30!" Rin terkejut, mimpi-mimpi indahnya hilang seketika. Tanpa membuang waktu, perempuan berusia 17 tahun itu segera berlari ke kamar mandinya.

Sialnya, Rin terpeleset karena lupa mengambil sabun yang jatuh dari kemarin setelah mandi sore. "ADUH!" pekiknya, punggungnya terasa sakit. Ibunya menatapnya dengan heran, "CEPAT!" sahut Ibunya. Tetapi Rin tidak bisa berdiri, punggungnya menempel ke lantai kamar mandi yang basah dan kotor. Tangannya bergerak kemana-mana untuk mencari pegangan, Ibunya mendekatinya lalu menawarkan bantuan.

"Ya sudah, kamu nggak usah masuk hari ini." Katanya. Rin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega. _Untung aja.. Tapi... sakit tau... _pikir Rin. Dengan dituntun seperti orang tua, Rin diantarkan menuju kasurnya. Kemudian Ibunya pergi.

Rin memandangi dinding-dinding kamarnya. Dia lega mendapati dirinya enak-enakan di rumah, sedangkan teman-temannya sedang menghadapi ujian matematika yang diajari oleh Meiko, guru terjahat di sekolah. Lalu Rin mengambil hpnya, dan mencari nama 'Hatsune Miku' di daftar kontaknya.

"Nah, itu dia," gumamnya. Pelan-pelan, Rin mengetikkan pesannya. Isinya,

**Eh, Miku, aku sakit, ijinin ya. Ke wali kelasku, kamu udah tau yang mana 'kan? trims.**

Lalu mengirimnya.

Dia mulai menunggu, dan menunggu. Sekali-sekali menatap ke jam dinding yang digantung tepat diatas lemarinya, atau hpnya yang ditaruh di meja kecil tepat di sebelah kasurnya. Tak lama kemudian, hpnya berdering.

**Oh, oke.**

Balasannya sangat singkat. Rin merasa tersinggung, sudah mengetik segitu banyaknya, balasannya cuma sependek itu. Dia nggak bertanya tentang keadaannya lagi! _Tapi nggak pa-pa sih.. _

Hatsune Miku adalah sahabat terdekat Rin, dia seperti kakak baginya. Bisa diandalkan, dipercayai, dan lain-lain. Mereka bertemu pada waktu MOS. Miku, ketua OSIS yang kebetulan sedang menganggur, mengajak Rin untuk berbicara. Ternyata, mereka memiliki hobi yang sama! Yaitu, menyanyi. Tetapi, setiap kali Miku mengajak Rin untuk bernyanyi, dia menolak dengan alasan malu. Alasannya sama ketika Miku mengajaknya untuk karaoke di mal.

Sudah 4 jam Rin berbaring di kasurnya, punggungnya mulai membaik. Perut Rin sudah bergemuruh sejak tadi. Rin memandangi perutnya, bangkit dari kasurnya, dan meregangkan tubuhnya sampai bunyi _kratak! _terdengar.

Dengan langkah yang sangat lamban, dia berjalan ke pintu dan menggapai pegangannya dengan lemas. Rin menghela nafas panjang.

"MAMAAA.." panggilnya, dia berdiri di dapur sambil membawa sebuah piring di tangan kanannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ibunya datang, "Apa nak?" Rin menyodorkan piringnya, "Makannnnnn," pintanya. Wanita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil piring itu dari pegangan anak perempuannya.

Dari kamar, hp Rin berbunyi. Rin berlari menuju kamarnya lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hai," sebuah suara lembut memulai.

"Hai juga, Len! Ada apa?" balas Rin.

"Kata Miku, kamu sakit. Ada apa?" tanpa sadar, pipi Rin memerah. Dulu, ketika Rin dan Miku sedang berjalan-jalan di mal, mereka bertemu dengan Len. Lalu, Rin memperkenalkan keduanya. Dengan cepat, keduanya menjadi sangat akrab.

"Aku nggak pa-pa, cuma terpeleset." Dari sana, terdengar suara orang tersedak, lalu Len berkata, "APA?! Kamu nggak pa-pa kan?" _sepertinya dia sedang khawatir,_ batin Rin. Sisi lainnya membalas, _Tentu saja bodoh!_

Rin tersenyum kecil, meskipun dia tahu kalau Len tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Iya, aku nggak apa-apa."

"Aku ke sana ya," ucap Len singkat, sebelum Rin sempat berkata apa-apa, sambungannya sudah terputus. Remaja berambut pirang itu menatap kaca di meja riasnya. Berbagai macam pikiran mulai memenuhi pikirannya.

_Kira-kira Len suka nggak sama aku?_

_Len kesini? Aduh, gimana nanti kalo dia lihat rumahku?_

_Bajuku kusam! Harus ganti baju cepet-cepet!_

_AKU KANGEN SAMA KAMUUU!_

_Apa dia tahu kalo aku suka sama dia..._

Memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya apabila dia sudah berhadapan dengan Len.

_'Hai, apa kabarnya? Ayo duduk." Nggak! Itu terlalu formal!_

Dan lain-lain. Sejujurnya, Rin tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mendekati Len karena dia tidak pernah pacaran. Dulu, dia pernah menyukai beberapa laki-laki di masa-masa SMPnya. Sayangnya, cintanya tak kunjung dibalas. Dia malah mendapat pengakuan dari laki-laki yang... kurang disukainya. Jadi, dia selalu menolak, menolak, dan menolak. Dia hanya ingin berteman. Rin hampir saja putus asa, sampai akhirnya dia teringat oleh Len, teman masa kecilnya yang menurut Rin polos.

Akhirnya, Rin memutuskan untuk rileks saja. _Hah, biasanya bisa ngomong sama dia. Masa' sekarang nggak? _Namun dirinya menyangkal, _INI PERTAMA KALINYA DIA KE RUMAHKU, TAU?! _

Ibunya memanggil. Rin berlari ke dapur secepat kilat. Dilahapnya nasi dan omelette itu. Rin baru menyadari betapa lamanya waktu yang dibutuhkan ibunya untuk membuat nasi dan omelette. Tapi, rasanya omelette terasa aneh jika disajikan dengan nasi..

_TEEEEET!_

_TEEEEET!_

_TEEEEET!_

Rin mendongakkan kepalanya, bel rumah berdering. Bunyinya sangat keras sehingga menganggu seluruh keluarga Rin.

"Jangan-jangan itu Le—"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Rin tersedak.

Lagi-lagi, Ibunya yang beraksi. Wanita itu membuka pintu dan melihat seorang remaja yang seumuran dengan Rin, berkulit cerah, berambut pirang berantakan, bermata biru sapphire (safir), dan menggunakan baju kasual tetapi terkesan mahal. Ibu Rin menyapa dengan ramah, "Selamat pagi, Len.. Iya 'kan?" lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Silahkan masuk," Ibunya mundur, memberi jalan untuk Len yang sedang melepas sepatu ketsnya.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, dia tidak melihat-lihat ataupun menyentuh benda-benda disana. Matanya terus memandangi foto-foto keluarga yang digantungkan di dinding. "Dimana Rin?" tanyanya dengan nada yang lembut. Ibunya keluar dari dapur sambil membawa dua cangkir teh dan satu piring biskuit choco chip. Ditatanya makanan dan minuman itu di meja, lalu Ibunya menjawab, "Dia masih sarapan, tunggu sebentar ya." Kemudian masuk lagi ke dapur.

.

"Len sudah di depan!" bisik Ibunya kepada Rin yang tengah-tengah meneguk segelas air sambil memasang muka lega. "Iya," jawabnya seraya mengangguk, nafasnya terengah-engah.

Perempuan itu menyibakkan rambut yang jatuh ke matanya dan membuka pintu dapur. "Hai Len!" serunya. Len menatapnya sejenak dan membalas sapaannya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Len langsung. Rin segera mengambil tempat duduk di depan Len. "Iya. Nggak usah khawatir kok!" Len menghembuskan nafas sampai mengenai Rin. Tetapi Rin tidak terganggu karena baunya sedap, seperti mint.

Senyum perlahan-lahan merekah di bibirnya dan mengakibatkan pipi Rin memerah. Tiba-tiba, mata Len menajam dan senyumannya menghilang, sepertinya dia melihat sesuatu di muka Rin. Gadis itu sampai salah tingkah.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Rin dengan gugup. _Kenapa dia senyum?_

"Pipimu memerah, beneran kamu nggak pa-pa?" Akan tetapi, Rin tidak bisa menahannya, pipinya semakin memerah. _Dia mengetahuinya! _Rin langsung memalingkan muka, "Aku nggak pa-pa. Bener!" bujuk Rin.

"Kok kamu bisa tahu ru—"

"Ya sudah. Kita jalan-jalan yuk!" ajaknya. Len beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik tanganku, "Ayo!"

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa waktu untuk berdebat, akhirnya Ibunya memperbolehkan mereka untuk jalan-jalan. Asalkan mereka berdua tidak pulang terlalu malam.

* * *

**A/N: Hai.. berjumpa lagi dengan saya di chapter II. Terima kasih kepada para reviewer yang baik :D Sesuai dengan saran Stida-san, ini sudah dibuat sepanjang 1000 huruf. Jika anda menemukan kesalahan, silahkan meninggalkan ****_review_****dan tolong jangan kasar. "Ada tujuannya kata 'nggak papa' diubah menjadi 'nggak pa-pa'" -MisakiSaruhiko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Keresahan melanda gadis berambut pirang itu, matanya melihat sekeliling seakan-akan sedang mencari sesuatu,

Atau seseorang.

"Len!" sahutnya. Namun, usahanya sia-sia. Suaranya habis ditelan oleh orang-orang disekelilingnya. Rin memutuskan untuk mengumumkannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang petugas dengan ramah. Kemudian, Rin mulai mendeskripsikan ciri-cirinya, sifat-sifatnya, umurnya, dan namanya. Petugas itu menyalakan microphonenya, menghela nafas panjang, lalu berkata,

_"Dicari seorang lelaki bernama Kagamine Len, usia 18 tahun, berambut pirang, bermata biru, tinggi sekitar 180 cm. Jika anda telah menemukannya mohon diantar menuju meja informasi, terima kasih."_

"Terima kasih," kata Rin. Petugas itu mengangguk dengan ramah. Kemudian Rin mencari tempat duduk.

Seorang wanita paruh baya menyenggol lengan seorang lelaki yang tengah memakan hot dog. Lelaki itu menoleh.

"Permisi, a-anda orang yang dicari..?" Len memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Len, wanita itu mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Oh, nama saya Len." Sepertinya Len tidak mendengar pertanyaan wanita itu dengan jelas. Tetapi, jawaban Len yang tidak masuk akal itu sangat membantu baginya. Tanpa berlama-lama ataupun meminta ijin, dia menarik tangan Len dan menggandengnya menuju meja informasi. Len tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia menurut saja tanpa bertanya-tanya.

Sesampainya disana, Len melihat teman masa kecilnya terduduk dengan lemas di kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari meja informasi, Rin! Wanita itu tersenyum damai begitu Len melepas genggaman wanita itu dengan lembut lalu berlari kearah Rin, tak lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. Rin menghampiri wanita itu, lalu tersenyum dan memberikan imbalan uang sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Riiiiiinnn! Kemana saja kamu?" tanya Len. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu bertanya balik, "Aku nggak kemana-mana! _Kamu_ kemana?" dengan menekankan kata "kamu" di kalimatnya sekaligus meninggikan suaranya. Keduanya terdiam. Mata mereka saling bertatapan, sangat lama, sehingga membuat Rin deg-degan. Seakan-akan mereka akan berkecupan, tapi pada kenyataannya, tidak. Len menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran, sedangkan Rin menatapnya dengan penuh permohonan, dia memohon agar Len mengerti akan perasaannya. Perasaan yang tak dapat diungkapkan olehnya. Dia takut oleh reaksi Len jika dia mengaku. Sempat terselip didalam benaknya, kalau Len akan menjawab dengan polos. Seperti, "Aku suka kamu juga!" dengan nada yang ramah.

Tapi apakah Len mengerti maksud dari tatapannya? Mungkin saja iya, mungkin saja tidak.

"Eh," Len merogoh saku celananya, kemudian menarik uang sebesar 3000 yen dan menyerahkannya kepada Rin.

"Buat apa ini?" tanyanya. Len melirik jam tangannya untuk sedetik dan menjawab, "Buat naik taksi, sisanya kamu simpen aja nggak pa-pa." sambil tersenyum ramah. Rin mengangguk dan keduanya berpisah, ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat punggung Len yang semakin menjauh dan berangsur-angsur menghilang dari pandangannya.

Rin mengalihkan pandangannya pada uang kini ada pada genggamannya. Dengan kecewa, dia memanggil taksi yang baru saja lewat, masuk, memberitahu tujuannya, dan mobil itu segera melaju.

Dia sempat berpikir kalau saja mereka naik _roller coaster _atau wahana lain yang bisa duduk berduaan, dia bisa saja menyatakan perasaannya kepada Len. Tetapi, Len malah bersenang-senang sendiri. Meninggalkan Rin di tengah-tengah keramaian, tersesat.

_Kalau dipikir-pikir, nanti harga diriku gimana..?_

Rin memandangi jalanan Sapporo yang damai sekaligus ramai dengan bosan. Ada yang sedang sibuk berbicara di telepon, yang berjalan bersama keluarganya, membawa tas belanja yang banyak, dan berpegangan tangan. Untuk yang terakhir, Rin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan-pelan sambil menghembuskan nafas dengan kecewa.

_Seandainya itu aku sama dia._

Hatinya seakan-akan ditusuk. Dia segera mengalihkan pikirannya dengan melihat tas kecilnya yang dibawa sedari tadi dan membuka risletingnya. Dengan gerakan yang lambat, dia mengeluarkan sebuah earphone dan hp, mencari lagu yang enak, dan menekan tombol _play_.

Len membuka pintu kamarnya, masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia bersandar di pintu itu sambil mengusap rambutnya. Ia menarik nafas yang panjang sambil melihat jendela yang tak jauh di depannya.

"Hm.."

Dia berjalan ke jendela kemudian menikmati pemandangan indah nan ramai di Sapporo. Orang tuanya tidak memperbolehkannya untuk pulang terlalu malam, mereka tipe orang tua yang _overprotective._ Jika orang tuanya menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu, atau mengikuti perintah mereka, Len tidak akan membantah. Sikap penurut itu sudah ditanamkan kepadanya sejak kecil.

Angin yang berhembus dengan lembut membuat kelopak mata Len terasa berat. Tanpa sadar, ia menguap.

"Len?!" Len tersentak dari kantuknya.

Dilihatnya seorang perempuan dengan rambut hijau panjang yang diikat menjadi dua. Oh, itu Miku. Len tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Hai!" sapanya. Miku menunjukkan senyumannya yang lebar, tapi cantik. Saat itu, Len terdiam. Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Dia sedang tidak _mood _untuk berbicara.

Dari kejauhan, Miku terus memandanginya. Perlahan-lahan, pipi Miku memerah. Tetapi Miku tidak menghiraukannya, _mungkin Len tidak akan melihatnya _batinnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Len menghilang dari jendela. Miku melihat sekeliling, bingung.

"Mana..." gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Miku menoleh dan melihat Len dengan wajah yang sedikit lelah. "Ayo jalan-jalan," ajak Len. Miku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia memperlihatkan senyumannya yang terbaik.

Entah kenapa, Miku mulai merasa aneh. Hatinya berdebar-debar, dan telapak tangannya membasah.

_Jangan-jangan..._

* * *

**A/N: Mohon ma'af kalau chapter ini terlalu pendek. Updatenya lama lagi, gomen (_ _) Sedang kehabisan ide, yah gini jadinya :( Terima kasih sudah menyampaikan review, fav, atau lainnya. Tolong beritahu kalau ada yang salah (typo, dll.) pakai bahasa yang halus yah? -w-**


End file.
